Freddy vs Freddy
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: The Dream Demon vs Animatronic Nightmare! Who will win? Rated T


**Freddy vs. Freddy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ANOES or FNAF**

Freddy Krueger was pissed. No matter where he went, whether it was Deviantart, Fanfiction, or Youtube, all results for Freddy failed to turn him up. Instead, he got some Freddy Fazbear and other furry freaks.

"What kind of bullshit is this!?" Freddy demanded.

"What's wrong Freddy?" Ghostface and Alice walked into the room.

"It's this stupid Freddy Fuckbear that's taking all my popularity!" Freddy shouted. "The Internet just won't shut up about him."

"Oh yeah!" Alice said. "That game series is pretty popular."

"It's just a bunch of jumpscare bullshit." Ghostface said.

"Well I like it." Alice admitted.

"Yeah. You would." Ghostface retorted.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Alice and Ghostface started arguing but Freddy was having none of it.

"Enough!" He shouted. Freddy continued to surf the web angrily. "I've had it! I'm going to destroy this Freddy Fazbear and reclaim my title!"

"And exactly how are you going to do that?" Ghostface asked. "Freddy Fazbear is a fictional character."

"That's what you think." Just then, Pennywise came in.

"Well Freddy. It took a lot of digging but I found out where Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is. It's right here on this map." Pennywise gave the paper to Freddy.

"Finally!" He shouted. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be getting my revenge." And with that, Freddy left the room.

"Why the hell are you helping Freddy?" Ghostface asked Pennywise.

"I hate those FNAF robots as well. Children are too scared of them to pay any attention to me."

* * *

It was Wednesday night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and Mike Schmidt was struggling to stay awake.

"Goddamn...animatronics...trying to...kill..me." He drifted off to sleep.

After a few minutes, Mike began violently convulsing and was engulfed in flames. Through the flames emerged Freddy Krueger.

"With this dreaming soul under my possession, I can bring my full power into the real world. Time to kick some animatronic ass!"

Freddy checked the camera and noticed Chica standing outside the right door. Freddy opened the door and Chica charged. Freddy smiled and with a flick of his blades, conjured a flame to engulfed Chica. She was reduced to an exoskeleton.

"I've always loved some Kentucky Fried Chicken!" Freddy crackled. His victory was short-lived however, as Bonnie grabbed him from behind and tossed him into the hallway. Sensing that he was a threat, Bonnie began beating Freddy with his guitar. Freddy slashed through his ankles, severing his feet and knocking him to the floor. Freddy then jumped up and picked up the feet.

"I'm feeling lucky today!" He said as he sliced Bonnie's head off. Freddy threw the feet away and walked down the hallway.

"Two down. Two to go."

Freddy wandered the pizzeria in search of Fazbear or Foxy. Suddenly, there was a horrible screeching approaching Freddy from behind. Freddy turned to see Foxy running toward him. The pirate fox leaped on Freddy and knocked him to the ground. He sank his teeth into Freddy's shoulder and tore into his stomach with his hook. Freddy dug his blades into Foxy's eye sockets and rolled over, pinning him down."

"Time to walk the plank!" Freddy grabbed Foxy's upper jaw and snapped it backwards, breaking it. He got up and repeatedly stomped on Foxy's head until only nuts and bolts remained.

"I've taken care of your furry friends!" Freddy shouted. "Now where are you Fazbear!? No sooner had Freddy said that, a shape appeared in the darkness. It lumbered closer until it was in Freddy's direct vision.

It was Freddy Fazbear.

The two Freddie's were now facing each other. There was silence.

The two Freddy's charged at each other. Krueger prepared his blades. Fazbear screeched.

SWIPE!

Fazbear's head popped right off. The animatronic body wandered a little after decapitation and fell. Krueger flexed his blades.

"Piece of advice. Never bring a mic to a knife fight." Freddy burst into laughter and into flames. He disappeared, leaving Mike Schmidt on the floor, still asleep. Mr. Fazbear came in to open the place.

"Great Scott!" He shouted. "Mike what have you done!?"

Mike woke up in a daze. "Huh?" Then he looked around himself. "Oh shit."

"You're fired!" Mr. Fazbear screamed.

* * *

"Well That's the end of that chapter!" Freddy said with content.

"You really destroyed all the animatronics?" Alice asked. "You're so cool!"

"I know!" Freddy said to himself. "I am."

Unbeknownst to them, there was a tint of yellow looking through the window.

 **The End**


End file.
